Imagination
by Zhe01
Summary: The simple things of most complex beings. SanadaYukimura


**The simple things of most complex beings.**

"We're very glad to have you, Genichirou-kun."

"Thank you, you're very kind to invite me."

"So how are your parents doing?"

Sanada smiled courteously. "Very well. They will be returning for New Year."

"That's nice. Do you have something planned for that?"

"Not yet."

"Dinner was great, mother," Yukimura said, smiling.

"Mommy! Can I open my presents now?!"

"Not yet, sweetheart!"

Yukimura chuckled.

"Your sister is very precious, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled as his sister frowned and made protesting noises. "But mooommmy!!"

"Let her open her presents, Lei."

Yukimura's mother reentered the sitting area. "Oh, alright," she laughed before sitting on the single couch's armrest and leaning over to kiss her husband.

Yukimura laughed when his sister squealed and scurried to the Christmas tree to unwrap her presents. "Seiichi! Come take your presents quick!!"

Yukimura glanced at his mother who nodded. He smiled at Sanada and forced himself up, pulling Sanada too.

They all turned to a loud, pleases, cry.

"May, calm down."

But she didn't. She couldn't. They watched her jump in her place before pouncing on her parents and then running back to her present calling, "Seiichi! Seiichi! Come look!!!"

"I'm right behind you, May," he laughed.

She held up a violin. "It's the German I wanted!! It's the German! The _German_!!!!"

They all laughed as she kept hopping around in excitement before running to hug her parents again.

Yukimura leaned down on bent knees and picked up a box before noticing another and picking it up too. "This one has your name on it," he said, smiling and holding it out.

Surprised, Sanada looked at Yukimura's parents who were smiling.

"Thank you very much," he said, bowing to them.

"Open it!!" May squealed excitedly.

Sanada smiled at her then Yukimura before undoing the ribbon on his gift while Yukimura unwrapped his own.

"Oh, that's very nice! Thank you. Thank you father," Yukimura said, pulling out an off-white Prada leather wallet.

Sanada opened the box and appreciated the light brown wallet he received before bowing and thanking them again.

"You're as good as our son, Genichirou. We 're happy you like it," Yukimura's father said.

"Thank you. I like it very much."

"I'll get the cinnamon rolls!"

Sanada glanced at her.

She winked at him. "Seiichi told me they were your favorites!" she sang, disappearing into the kitchen.

They sat and ate cinnamon rolls while May pleasantly played the last piece she completed.

When she was done, everyone clapped.

"That was great, May," Lei said.

"Thank you!"

"Your sister is very talented for a nine year-old."

"Now would you please help me take the plates in?" Lei said, standing.

"Yep!"

"No need," Yukimura's father said, standing. "I will help."

Yukimura smiled at the tender look his parents shared, unconsciously leaning his head against Sanada's shoulder.

"Nah, Seiichi..."

Yukimura sat up and looked at his sister. "Yes, May?"

"Are you going to be a mommy too?"

Yukimura tilted his head. "What are you talking about, May? You already know boys don't become mommies."

"But you and Genichirou-nii look at each other like mommy and daddy do," she said, eyes wide in wonder.

"Eh, is that true, Genichirou?"

Sanada blushed. "I don't know," he stiffly answered.

Yukimura laughed. "You really think so, May?"

"May!" Lei called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" May called, standing and running into the kitchen.

They watched her run back, pack her violin, pick up the case and run to the kitchen once more before laughing.

"She's too cute," Yukimura said. He sat up. "Let's go up."

When the door closed behind them, they made themselves comfortable on the beanie bags in front of the TV as Yukimura waltzed through the channels.

"You know," he said, "I think she's right."

Sanada looked at him in wonder.

"We kind of are the mommy and daddy in the team."

Sanada shook the image of Kirihara crying after being smacked by Marui while Renji took notes and Jackal took away all the cakes from Niou making him run to Yagyuu in tears out of his head.

"What were you thinking? Just now."

"Uh... nothing."

"It made you smile."

His senses confirmed that he was indeed smiling. "I was just imagining it."

Yukimura grinned.

"The funny thing is... I can't imagine it any other way."

"Oh, but I'd like to make you the mommy sometimes too, Gen-chan."

Sanada blushed madly. "Seiichi!"

"Jackal and Renji are definitely yours."

"_Seiichi_!"

Yukimura laughed heartily.

Sanada smiled.

"You should smile more often."

"You should laugh more often, and you should always smile," Sanada replied, without thinking.

"I didn't know you liked cheese, Genichirou."

"Huh?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Would you help me with the dishes?"

"I'd do anything you want me to." Sanada cleared his throat. "If you were mommy." He shook his head. "If mommy asked." He shook his head more violently. "Can we talk about something else?"

Yukimura laughed.

"I mean, we're both almost eighteen... mommy and daddy talk can't be healthy."

"What would you do if there was mistletoe above your head?" Yukimura said, suddenly changing the subject.

Sanada blinked. "Mistletoe?"

"Yeah, funny leaves you kiss under."

"Uh..."

"Legend has it that anyone who doesn't kiss while under mistletoe, will have their toes fall off by the next day."

"You just made that up."

Yukimura frowned. "Aw... you're no fun."

"So, would you let someone kiss you under a mistletoe leaf?"

"Uh... I've never been in that situation."

Sanada turned to the left and startled. "Seiichi?" _When did he get so close?_

"Do you want me to stop? I will..."

Yukimura's eyes just got bigger and bigger, until they were all he could see.

It was soft, like a silk scarf against a marble surface. It was warm, like hot chocolate under the snow. It was fluffy, like a Persian cat against skin.

"Seiichi?"

"There was an imaginary mistletoe leaf on your head."

"Did you just..." He held Yukimura from his shoulders at arm's length. "Seiichi, I'm not-"

"Ok," Yukimura said, sitting back. "Let's see what's on ESPN," Yukimura said, quickly flipping the channel.

Both of them sat there, not looking at the other.

"Did you mean it?"

Yukimura tried his best to concentrate on channel flipping.

_I know your silence, Seiichi._

Yukimura gasped as he felt fingers turn his head to the right.

"Isn't it wrong, Genichirou?"

"It can't be wrong."

Yukimura's eyes widened as Sanada's closed in on them.

"Nothing with you is wrong."

He was panting when he was allowed to breath.

"Even imaginary mistletoe."

"I always knew imagination was the meaning of life."

"Seiichi, you boggle me."

May passed the door on her way to her room. She paused at the sound of laughter. She giggled and skipped to her room with her beloved new violin hugged to her chest. _I can't wait to tell Mika about my new violin! The German one! The German!!! _She squealed mentally, running the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

For nylle15. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
